


Lazy Day

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shounen-ai, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a lazy kind of day. Kizami and Kurosaki having a lazy day together and not bothering to function. But that's okay because it's two boys sharing a single bed, making breakfast together and cuddling. It sounds a little boring, but I just wanted to write more fluff rather than nsfw and hardcore lemons. That's okay, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

Kizami's POV 

All senses returned to consciousness when morning arose. A calm light shone inside of my bedroom, bringing those senses to the surface. I breathed in deeply for a moment, and exhaled, waking up to a warm heaviness and an irresistible yet familiar sent. I allowed my nose to explore this sent across a soft surface, eyes still closed. The tip of my nose met a silky layer of hair. The heart melting scent emitted mostly from there. I smiled when I heard the soft groan next to me. Our hands were still locked, creating a sense of safety and security as well as the comfortable huddle we were in. His cute smile appeared in my mind, making my toes curl with ease. "Hmm...Morning...". He spoke softly, shifting under my hold. "Good morning, you". I whispered to him, planting a soft kiss on his ear, the skin warm and delicate. I let him go, only for a moment as he turned his body to face me. He flinched for a moment, wincing in pain. "Nn...O-ow...". "Are you alright, Kurosaki?" He nodded, forcing a smile. "Y-yeah. Just a little sore from...y-y'know". Kurosaki blushed while averting his eyes. Yes, I did know. Our little 'activities' from last night must have been a bit much.

I positioned myself above him, resting my head on one hand with the elbow pressing into the pillow. With the other, I brushed my fingers down his chest affectionately. "Yeah? Sorry. I got really excited last night. I couldn't exactly control myself". "Hm, you're such a perv". The urge to kiss my lover all over was overwhelming. I wanted to smother his neck, tickle him and blow raspberries into his stomach. These were odd fantasies but I couldn't help but want to make them come true. However, today that wouldn't happen. Today, laziness overpowered perversion. So the only thing that got even close to these thoughts was a soft peck on Kurosaki's lips. They moulded together - but only for a second as I pulled back within that one second, smiling and appreciating Kurosaki's gorgeous face. "We should probably get up". I suggested, only to have Kurosaki wrap his arms around my neck and pull me in. "Nah, just a little while longer". Our lips connected. I simply went with the flow, my thoughts going blank from the small pleasure of Kurosaki's soft and moist lips. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I gained more angle. Sadly our kiss was cut short by the loud growl of Kurosaki's stomach. I pulled away, suprised. "Woah...". Kurosaki blushed, placing a hand over his stomach. "O-kay. Let's get some breakfast. How does a bacon omelette sound?" I smirked, ruffling Kurosaki's hair. "That sounds delicious. We should go make it, we'll eat and come right back to bed so that we can continue". I gave Kurosaki another peck on the lips before being the first to get up. 

A slight breeze touched my naked body. I forgot to put on boxers after...last night. Kurosaki lay on his side, admiring my body. "Nice...". He whispered. "H-hey, don't stare". "Haha, sorry". Taking out a clean pair of boxers I slipped them on with a clean t-shirt. "Are you coming or what?" I asked Kurosaki, turning to see him sat up on my bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Gimme a minute". I tossed over one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Kurosaki slipped them on while still being in my bed. To be honest, I was sleepy too. All I wanted to do today was cuddle with my lover all day long. Making meals would be the only time to get up and function. At least after washing up. Kurosaki followed me to the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms up. Both my parents were probably out working. Like I cared anyway. At least I could be alone with Kurosaki. I had to sneak him into the house last night. We kissed at the enterance, made our way to the bedroom, did it on the wall, the floor and then the bed. That was probably the explanation for the pain in his hips and our sleepy condition. 

We both began to prepare breakfast together. I worked the stove to make the egg and bacon in our omelette, which we decided to share, while Kurosaki chopped the required vegetables. He even started to make rice. "Wait, rice too?" "Yep. I am starving. Want some?" "Sure. A few more carbohydrates isn't so bad once in a while". He turned on the rice maker before continuing with the vegetables, scattering the cut pieces into the skillet. A cloud of transparent steam flew from the pan as it started to sizzle. "Wow, that smells great. I'm gonna put on some coffee, too". Kurosaki set up two coffee mugs and the coffeemaker. I rarely had coffee, but today I could enjoy it and maybe wake up a little. Without realising, I glanced over at Kurosaki while handling the skillet. He wore a distant smile as he poured coffee into their mugs, adding milk and sugar. "You only take a sugar, right?" He asked, momentarily snapping me out of my state of admiration. ""Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks". I found it hard to concentrate on the food as I was too attracted to Kurosaki's figure. Knowing that he was wearing my oversized clothes made me imagine. I mean, when I'm at Kurosaki's house I smell his pillows and his clothes because it reminds me of when we sleep together. Thoughts of the rush, the ecstasy, the warmth. It all comes back at once and sends shivers down my spine. Haa...I wanted to touch him. 

When the omelette was cooked, I scooped it and placed it on a plate, cutting it in half and scooping that half onto another plate. "God, that smells good". Kurosaki then picked up one of the only forks that we have in this house and took a small bite from his half. I couldn't help but pay close attention to his lips sliding down the fork. "Mm...Kizami, you are the best! This is soooo good". He took another bite, happily, saying 'thanks for the meal'. Now was a subtle chance. I swooped in, wrapping my arms around him from behind. Kurosaki froze, startled. "K-Kizami...what...". I let my nose and lips brush into his hair. To me, it was heavenly. "Please, continue eating. I just want to take advantage of this moment". Kurosaki let out a short chuckle. "Haha, okay then. I won't stop you. But you should start eating before it gets cold". "Just...for a little while". I nipped at his ear with my lips, holding him close to my chest. I found myself exploring with my lips, lowering them down to his neck. The marks were perfectly visible, almost ruining his spotless skin, but also making it evident that he was mine. I kissed one, feeling him shudder and moan from the action. "H-hey, come on. Don't. That's sensitive". "Excuse me. I can't seem to hold back". "Hnah..!" Kurosaki gasped when I smothered my lips against his sensitive neck, making him drop the fork with a dull clank. Turning Kurosaki around to face me, I let my lips meet his. My hand snaked around, holding the back of his head gently. Kurosaki moaned a little, his face flustered a bright red at my bold action. Our lips connected and parted lazily, moulding together and then brushing away from eachother. If I wasn't so drowsy I would have done a lot more. When we pulled away for a second, I felt his hip in my hand, receiving a jerk and a small cry of pain. "A-ah...!" "Sorry. Are you alright?" "Mm-hm. It still hurts, though". Our eyes met. 

Although he might have felt the fading pain, Kurosaki still smiled distantly. "I really am sorry. I just get a little overexcited around you, that's all". "It's okay". He said, caressing my cheek. "I get excited around you, too". We stared at eachother for a few more seconds before an obnoxious 'ding' went off. The rice maker. "Oh, rice is done!" Kurosaki spun around, opening the machine and pouring out a fair portion of rice into two bowls. I sighed, picking up my own fork and having a bite of my breakfast. Hm, it was pretty good. 

Lying back down in bed, Kurosaki rested against my chest. We were both quite full from breakfast. He sighed, contentedly, smothering his face into my chest. "Mn...Kizami cleavage...". Kizami cleavage? Did he mean my muscles? That was a weird way of saying it, certainly. I shook my head with a smile, holding Kurosaki in my arms and petting his messy hair. "Hey, Kizami". He spoke to me softly, running circles around a spot on my chest with his fingers. "Mn? What?" "Why not stay in bed all day? After having a shower, we can watch movies, sleep, cuddle...make out a little bit...". I smiled when Kurosaki lowered his voice at the last part. "Alright. I don't want to do anything today, anyway. We can just...be together today and not leave the bedroom". Kurosaki leaned up, pressing our lips together when he grasped my chin. "Mn...Wow, you're still quite aggressive, aren't you?" Kurosaki blushed. "Hehe, maybe...". I could one-up him, definitely. "Okay, let's take a nice hot shower together. How's that for aggressive?" "Together? Really?" "Uh-huh...". Kurosaki smiled almost excitedly. It was an embarrassing thing to do but we've already done so much in bed and in...other places, so there was no problem. I took Kurosaki's hand once we were up, leading him to the bathroom in eagerness. Today would be a good chance for a relaxing and lazy day. Especially since I have Kurosaki to be lazy with. I locked fingers with him, having that thought in my mind. 

The End.


End file.
